The trend toward physical fitness has increased tremendously in popularity over recent years. The popularity of exercise has become a social activity at health clubs as well as being a benefit in maintaining the medical/physical well-being of an individual.
However, some common exercises such as push-ups and pull-ups are not able to be performed by everyone in the traditional sense. Push-ups are usually performed by placing one's toes and hands on the grounds with the body being held in a stiff position. By exertion of the arms to push the body away from the ground by a full extension of the arms and a return toward the ground by bending of the arms, a push-up is accomplished. Similarly, a pull-up is accomplished by hanging vertically from a horizontal bar sufficiently high above the ground so that when the bar is held by the hands, the body of the individual is suspended in the air. By pulling one's body to a height, usually so the head of the person extends above the horizontal bar and return of the body to a relaxed hanging position, a pull-up is accomplished.